


Memories fall like snowflakes

by flightinflame



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Scott's been turned into a child. Now, Logan needs to try and make sure he has a good Christmas.
Relationships: Logan & Scott Summers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Scogan Secret Santa 2020





	Memories fall like snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Logan and Scott are normally together - however in this fic they aren't for obvious reasons.

A few days ago in the lab, Hank had taken a look at the boy and exchanged a worried look with Logan. What was meant to have been a normal mission had gone wrong, and Scott had been struck by a brilliant beam of light. Logan wasn't exactly sure what it was. But he'd known what it had done - where his wonderful, annoying, pain in the ass boyfriend had been, there was a skinny kid.

Logan'd taken over leadership of the mission, got the kid to safety, and then brought him back to the manor, because he had nowhere else to go. The whole time, the boy had had his hands up at his ears, desperately holding his visor on. 

Hank had, at least, been able to produce a child-sized visor. Unfortunately, that seemed to be where the scientist's ability to help ended.

"What's the prognosis, doc?"

"He's underweight, got some bad bruises, and he's pretty much scared out of his wits."

"I'm guessing being poked at by a giant blue guy would do that to yer." Logan muttered, and Scott lifted his head, his face ridiculously cute even with the visor in place. 

Hank turned to Scott. "I know Logan explained you got hurt, and you're staying here until you're better."

"Mister Hank was very kind to me, thank you."

"It's okay kid." Hank answered, and then produced a colourful lollypop from a jar. Scott beamed brightly, clearly ecstatic when it was handed over. "He should be okay in a week or so. For now, just... look after him. Be gentle, make sure he knows its safe."   
If the kid hadn't been obviously hurt, Logan would have made some sarcastic comment about planning to beat him. But unfortunately, that was out. He frowned.

"A week's after Christmas."

"That's okay," the boy answered. "It... I don't mind, I can look after myself, I won't be in the way..."

Logan stared at him. He could smell the fear coming from him, even if it hadn't been obvious in his expression. The kid was trying to stay out of trouble, and that hurt his heart, because the kid shouldn't have known what it was to be in trouble. He was young. Heartbreakingly young. Scott had said before that his childhood hadn't been great, but actually seeing it was different.

"You can stay with us, kid. We'll make it a good Christmas."

"Really?" The boy asked, and even with his eyes obscured Logan could tell his entire being had lit up with excitement and hope. 

"Yeah, sure." Logan grinned. When Scott got back to his normal size, he guessed they'd have a lot to talk about. But right now, the only thing that mattered was making sure the kid had a good time. He could do that. There might not have been much he could do, but he could make sure Scott got to have the kind of Christmas he deserved.

"Thanks, Mister." Scott answered, and there was so much sincerity in his voice that Logan wanted to embrace him, and chase away everyone who had ever hurt him, ever caused him pain. 

And it had worked, in a way. Operation 'Give Scott a Good Christmas' was approached by all the X-Men the same as any other mission, though without Scott to strategize. Storm had promised the perfect weather, and Bobby had frozen over part of the grounds for an icerink, which all the children had had a go on. Scott had reminded Logan of Bambi, all gangly legs and startled movements, but he'd been laughing, wrapped up warm in a scarf and oversized jacket.

Jean had helped Scott to make some gingerbread, and the boy had ended up covered in icing, and giggling in that heartbreakingly careful way he had. And Logan had gone out, and found a perfect tree. The school always had a bunch of Christmas trees, that had been decorated already. But this one he put up in the room Scott was using, and they'd decorated it.

Scott was happy, and in a way it stung knowing that this happiness wouldn't last. Logan knew that Scott would recover from what had happened, and he'd be embarrassed and awkward and worse, he wouldn't understand why they'd done this.

But that was a problem for the future. 

Logan prepared thick pancakes, covered in syrup and fruit jelly, because he knew Scott had a sweet tooth. He knocked on the door to Scott's room, and found the boy standing by the window in penguin patterned pyjamas, watching the snow fall.

"All okay there kid?"

"Yeah..." Scott mumbled, and there was something uncertain. The small pile of presents he'd been gifted lay wrapped beneath the tree, and Logan couldn't wait to see what Scott made of his gift - a miniature dart-board, knowing how good the boy was with making almost impossible shots. "I... just..." he mumbled something, so quiet that even Logan's enhanced hearing couldn't pick it up.

"What was that, kid?"

"I...not good enough..."

"Kid, you're perfectly good." Logan sighed. "Whoever told you that bullshi-bulldog was clearly just trying to upset you. You're a great kid."

"The presents..."

"Are for you, yeah..." Logan grinned. "You get to open them now."

Scott frowned, and that didn't make sense, because he should have been excited. They'd tried - Logan knew almost everyone had contributed something, and they'd all done their best to make it things Scott would like now, not as an adult. But he looked almost upset. Logan reached out, picking up one and holding it out. "Here, this is from Ororo..."

Scott hesitated, and unwrapped it, but when he saw the snowglobe contained within he looked if anything more upset than he had before. Which made no sense. Okay, maybe he didn't like snowglobes. Logan tried another gift - a child-friendly first aid book from Hank. Scott seemed excited for a moment, but then lapsed deeper into silence.

"Scott..." Logan frowned. The kid had been grateful for everything, it didn't make sense for this sudden reticence. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have anything for you..." Scott whispered, and he sounded so devastated. Logan walked over and picked the boy up, pulling him into a hug, and the boy clung to him, sniffling, clearly desperate for some tenderness.

"You gave us lots already, Scott. You gave us your smile, your friendship... plus we all got to eat that gingerbread you made."

Scott nodded, glancing at Logan. "Do you think we can make more gingerbread for everyone?" 

"I think they'd like that," Logan agreed, wrapping his arms around Scott. Scott, seemingly no longer as worried, headed over to the pile of presents.

Soon he was sat surrounded by gifts, and grinning. "When can we make gingerbread?"

"After you've eaten your pancakes," Logan muttered, going to tidy up the wrapping paper.

"Leave it?" Scott pleaded. "I can use it to wrap up the gingerbread maybe?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks," Scott grinned. "This is the best Christmas ever."

Logan reached out to ruffle his hair. He wasn't sure he'd agree about that - he missed his Scott. But being able to give this kid something good, well. There were worse ways to spend the day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed please comment


End file.
